


May0 Cuddles

by widowsgf (elaaden)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: repost of my own work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaaden/pseuds/widowsgf
Summary: just a repost of my own may0 drabble
Relationships: Maya/Zer0 (Borderlands)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	May0 Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> just a repost of my own may0 drabble

Maya sighed heavily. For being a very lithe and small person, Zer0 was incredibly heavy when they were cuddling with the siren. Secretly, Maya loved how cuddly Zer0 was. It was nice to know the seemingly cold assassin had a sweet side, and it came out often when they were around Maya.

“You know, dear, we can’t lay on my bunk forever. As much as I want to.”

Zer0 wrapped their arms tighter around Maya in protest. “Yes we can.” Came the very rare non-haiku sentence.

“No, we can’t.” Maya sighed once more, resting her hand gently on the assassin’s back.

After a few moments of laying in silence, Maya carefully pushed Zer0’s weight off her, much to Zer0’s dismay. A bright red “>:(“ flashed on their visor, directed at Maya. When Maya rose to her feet, she felt arms wrap around her torso and she glanced down to see her partner’s gloved hands.

“ _ Zer0. _ ”

“Stay here with me, please. / Worry about our duties later. / I like to unwind… with you.” Zer0 flashed a bright red “O_O” emoticon. Maya noticed the hiccup in their speech and smiled at them lovingly. “Damn.”

“You are… so adorable sometimes, y’know?” Maya turned around and touched the underside of Zer0’s visor with her hand gently. She smiled at them in a very goofy way. “Alright. Ten more minutes. Then we  _ have  _ to get back to work.”

Zer0’s visor now showed a “<3” as Maya laid back down on the mattress with her partner.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @ katagawajnr


End file.
